legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen the next day after their research on Foxtrot and Charlie as they sit around the house doing various things.) Foxtrot: So you blow things up right? Bakugo: Yeah. Foxtrot: And that's it? Bakugo: Mhm. Foxtrot: So if you blow things up and nothing else, would it be okay if I called you bomberman? Bakugo: Hell no! Now would you mind leaving me alone?! Foxtrot: Jeez okay then. (Foxtrot walks off) Foxtrot: *whispers* Bomberman. Bakugo: I HEARD THAT!!! (Foxtrot chuckles a bit as he walks away. He is seen later as he accidentally runs into Izuku) Foxtrot: Whoa, whoops! Izuku: Sorry about that Foxtrot! Foxtrot: Oh it's fine. Guess I wasn't ready for that. Izuku: You okay? Foxtrot: Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. Izuku: That's good. Foxtrot: So what are you up to Deku? Izuku: Not much. Was thinking about checking on everyone. Foxtrot: Cool cool. Izuku: So, Gifted huh? Foxtrot: Yeah, weird to think that we could even develop those. Izuku: Well at least now you have one. That's pretty impressive! Foxtrot: Yeah. Just weird. Izuku: You wanna go check on the others? Foxtrot: Well I think Charlie, Richie and Alex are in the garage. Izuku: huh? (The door behind Izuku opens as Alex crawls out) Alex: Guys...Help me! Foxtrot: Why? Alex: Charlie's too strong man! He- (A tendril wraps around Alex's wrist as he's pulled into the garage. Charlie then pops his head out of the doorway) Charlie: Could you excuse us for a second? Izuku: Sure? (Charlie closes the door) Foxtrot: Should we help them? Izuku: I don't wanna get in Charlie's way again. Foxtrot: Me neither. (Izuku and Foxtrot hear the two yelling inside the garage) Richie: GET OFF OF ME!!! Charlie: This'll be easier if you stay quiet. Foxtrot: Yeah let's just get away from there. (Izuku and Foxtrot step away from the garage where they run into Erin) Erin: Oh, hey guys! Foxtrot: Sup. Erin: You guys wouldn't have happened to see Alex around have you? Izuku: Uhhhhh... Foxtrot: You're looking for Alex? Erin: Yeah, I need him for a minute. Izuku: I uhh, I think he's in with Charlie and Richie. Erin: Huh? (Alex and Richie suddenly run out of the garage as they close the door and run off) Erin: Alex? Alex: Not now Erin! Richie: We need to hide! (Alex and Richie run and hide in Alex's room as Charlie walks out of the garage) Charlie: Hey guys! Foxtrot: Yo! Erin: Charlie, what are you doing to them? Charlie: We're just playing Erin, nothing too bad. Erin: You sure? Izuku: They seemed kind of scared of you. Charlie: Everyone's scared of me. That's what makes me a great hero, I can inspire fear into my enemies! Foxtrot: I think you're inspiring fear into the wrong people. Charlie: Well it keeps me entertained. Erin: Well... Charlie: Where'd they go anyway? (The sound of something falling over is heard in Alex's room) Charlie: There they are. Erin: Now hold on just a second Charlie. Before you do anything, I need to ask Alex something. Charlie: Yeah well- (Miles runs up as his mask beeps with a crime alert) Izuku: Miles? Miles: It's Venom! He and some of The League are attacking a military outpost nearby! (Alex and Richie head out of the room) Alex: How many? Miles: About five members are with him. Richie: Venom? Alex: We'll talk about it later Richie. Right now we need to stop him and those Villains before they do something drastic! Charlie: This doesn't put my hunt to an end Alex. Alex: Did I say it did? Now come on guys! (The heroes run out of the house toward the compound. There, soldiers are seen inside the building before two are taken out with shots to the head and chest while Venom suddenly runs in and takes out three more with a bladed hand. He is then joined by Shigaraki and Himiko Toga) Agent Venom: The data is here in this building sir, I know it. Tomura: Well then Agent, get searching and make sure that no one is left alive while you do so. Agent Venom: Yes sir, come on Toga. Toga: You got it slimy! Agent Venom: Don't call me that. Toga: Ah come on slimy! We're all friends here! Nothing wrong with nicknames among friends! Agent Venom: Just help me find that file and maybe I'll let you siphon one of these soldiers' blood. Toga: Ohhh now we're talking! Agent Venom: Come on. (The two enter deeper into the facility. The Defenders are seen outside as they find bodies around the entrance) Izuku: Who are we dealing with Miles? Miles: From the damage of these corpses, looks like your friend Tomura is here. Erin: There's also slash marks on most of them. Venom definitely did this. Alex: Well then we need to be careful. Jack: But wait, didn't they say there was five villains? Erin: Well, a few of the corpses clearly have been smashed to death. Alex: Smashed? Zulu: What could've- (Suddenly, two mutated monsters jump behind the heroes as they roar. The heroes notice the monsters' exposed brains) Jack: WHOA!! Alex: WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?! Izuku: NOMUS?! (One of the Nomus smacks Jack and Pearl away as they continue to roar) Charlie: Holy crap! Miles: Move back! (The heroes fall back) Alex: THE HELL IS A NOMU!? Izuku: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! Miles: Hang on! (Miles starts to web one of the Nomus up) Miles: Zulu, come help me with this! Zulu: You have a plan? Miles: Trust me on this one! Zulu: Okay! (Zulu swings over as he fires slime at the Nomu as he and Miles fire web strands that stick to its chest) Miles: Alright, once we pull him down, web him down! Zulu: Got it! Miles: PULL! (Miles and Zulu pull the Nomu down and web it down with numerous webs) Zulu: That should hold it! Miles: Stay doggy. Alex: GUYS LOOK OUT!! (Zulu is suddenly smacked away before Miles is pinned down by the other Nomu) Miles: The hell?! Spidey Sense didn't pick it up! Does it really move that fast?! Zulu: MILES NO!! (Miles fires a web into Nomu's eye as it roars in response) Zulu: Hold on I'm coming! (Zulu fires a slime web at Nomu as he webs him up, allowing Miles to free himself) Miles: Well you took your time! (Miles and Zulu knock the Nomu down where they web it down) Miles: It's a shame. I was just starting to sense a connection. Zulu: Should we leave you two alone? Miles: No. Let's just get inside! Alex: Come on guys! (The heroes enter the base. Agent Venom and Toga are seen approaching a server room where the two look around) Agent Venom: It's quiet. Too quiet. (The two walk down the corridors between the servers) Toga: You know, I think we could use most of this data to- (Venom displays a small blade as he stabs the server components, destroying them) Agent Venom: This data is not important, what is important is finding that data chip. Toga: Oh you and that data chip! Why can't we just find some more soldiers to kill huh? Agent Venom: Tomura needs this chip. It could be vital in destroying The Marked Ones once and for all. (The heroes are seen heading for the data room) Alex: Okay. Miles, you, Zulu and Uraraka will deal with Venom and recovering that file. Miles: What about you guys? Alex: We're gonna go find that Tomura kid. Maybe he can give us the answers to what we're dealing with when it comes to The Marked Ones. Uraraka: Got it! Alex: Alright, move out! (Miles, Zulu and Uraraka split off from the group as they head to the server room while the other head off to find Tomura. Venom and Toga are seen approaching a glass dome with a floating blue cube inside) Toga: Hey, I thought you said it was a data chip! Agent Venom: It's actually a knowledge cube Himiko. Contained within is nothing but both military and scientific knowledge necessary for our victory. Once we have it in our hands, victory shall be ours! Miles: Really? (The two turn to find Miles, Zulu and Uraraka behind them) Miles: Do tell. Agent Venom: Mr. Morales... Miles: Hello Venom. Who's your friend? Toga: Oh wow! You're Spider Man! I'm Himiko Toga! Its so great to- *Gasp* Oachao! Uraraka: Oh no... Zulu: You know her? Uraraka: I'd rather not talk about it. Miles: Understandable. Agent Venom: The history matters not. What matters right now is us taking this knowledge cube for ourselves. Zulu: You really think we're gonna let you get away with that? Agent Venom: That's not the question you should. You should instead ask: How can you stop me? Toga: Oooh! Can I take Spider MAn's blood!? Miles: What?! Agent Venom: Do whatever you want to him Toga. It doesn't bother me. Spilled blood is spilled blood in the end. Zulu: Is she serious right now? Agent Venom: Trust me even she weirds me out sometimes. But what's done is done. Toga, show our friends some villainous hospitality. Toga: Oooooh with pleasure! Miles: This should be easy then. Agent Venom: No, it damn well won't. Miles: Fine then, bring her on us Venom. Agent Venom: Very well. Toga? Toga: I'm going for the Spider first! Miles: Try me. (Toga draws a knife as she smiles at Miles) Uraraka: Be careful Miles. Miles: It's just a little girl. How bad can she be? (Miles feels his Spidey Sense going off before he feels something penetrate his arm) Miles: What...? (Miles sees a needle draining his blood) Miles: The hell is this?! Zulu: Miles! Agent Venom: Enjoy it kid. Miles: Huh? (Venom starts to run off toward the cude) Agent Venom: Make sure their blood stains the walls Toga! Toga: It would be my pleasure! (Miles pulls the needle from his arm as Zulu and Uraraka join his side) Zulu: You okay? Miles: Yeah I'll be fine. Let's just take this psycho down! Toga: Well you're not very nice Spider! Miles: To people like you, no I am not. Zulu: It's a three on one Miles. We can do this. Miles: Try to stay clear of those needles. She's clearly harvesting blood for something. Zulu: Got it! Toga: Alright Spider, let's see how well you bleed! Miles: I'd rather not. Before the day is up, we'll have you behind bars! Uraraka: For good! Miles: Uraraka, you and Zulu go after Venom! I'll take care of this chick! Uraraka: Careful! Don't let her take anymore blood! Zulu: Let's go get Vemon! (The two rush off) Toga: Aww Ochaco! Come back! (Miles uses a web and turns Toga toward him) Miles: Sorry lady, but your fight is with me today! Toga: Well, you'll have to suffice for now. Miles: We'll see about that! Toga: Oh we will! Miles: Well now what, you going first or should I? I don't wanna get you all confused if I bring you down too quick. Toga: Hmm well I think- *Gasp* Oh Venom you're back! Miles: Venom!? *Looks behind him* Where?! (Miles is suddenly knocked out as he falls to the ground) Toga: Got you silly! (Toga drags Miles away into the server room. It then cuts to Zulu and Uraraka as they look around for Venom) Zulu: Try and keep your guard up. That Venom outfit most likely has optic camouflage on it. Uraraka: Alright. (The two see the data cube still inside the container) Zulu: It doesn't seem like he took the cube yet. Uraraka: He's probably waiting for us to go up and take it. Zulu: Which means he might be waiting for us around the- ….. Uraraka… Get ready to move. Uraraka: Huh? Why? Zulu: MOVE!! (Venom jumps down from the ceiling as the two scatter. Venom then lands and cracks the ground with a punch before he stands up and draws a handgun on Zulu) Agent Venom: Zulu. Zulu: Venom. Agent Venom: You seem well. Zulu: I could say the same about you Venom. Agent Venom: How's your dad? Zulu: He's- ???: Guys, wait up! (The three turn to find Miles running up behind them clearly beaten and cut up) Zulu: Whoa dude, are you okay? Miles: Yeah I'm fine! You were right Uraraka, that girl...bad news! Uraraka: Well, now that we're together we can finally take Venom down. Miles: Yeah. Let's go. (Miles walks up and joins Uraraka as he turns and looks over at her as Zulu is seen distracted by Venom. He then starts to slowly remove his mask as he draws a knife and lifts it up ready to stab Uraraka. Zulu is then seen as his Spidey Sense goes off, causing him to fire a slime web at Miles' hand, pulling the knife away as Uraraka turns and pushes him away) Miles: So...What made you figure it out kid? Zulu: I bonded with Miles, so I got his powers! They went off as soon as you drew that knife! Miles: You bonded with Miles??? Oh my god that's so cute! Zulu: Also, we all know that Miles would never kill anyone. Uraraka: Nor would he draw a knife on his friends! Miles: So, he's one of those guys huh? Zulu: Yeah, he's a good person. Unlike you two. Agent Venom: Well, now you get to share his fate. ???: VENOM!! Miles: What?! (The real Miles is seen walking out limping) Miles: It's over. You're both outnumbered now.... Agent Venom: Outnumbered? Look at you, you're about as crippled as an abused animal. Miles: I...can still fight. (Miles walks forward before falling in pain) Zulu: Miles! (Zulu pushes Venom aside as he runs over to Miles) Zulu: What's wrong? Miles: That girl...stabbed me right in the leg. (Zulu sees Miles' stab wound as a few more are seen on his back as he begins to fade out) Miles: I...I think.... Zulu: Don't say that Miles! Hang on! (Zulu begins to bond with Miles as he lies on the ground bleeding out) Uraraka: Zulu.... (Miles' wounds are seen healing as he starts to stand up) Agent Venom: What?! (Miles finishes healing before Zulu separates from his body) Miles: *sigh* Thanks Zulu. Zulu: Don't mention it. Agent Venom: You goddamn worm! (Venom aims his handgun at Zulu before firing three shots that Zulu easily dodges) Agent Venom: Dammit! Toga, kill the girl! I'll deal with the Spiders! Toga: You got it Slimy! Agent Venom: I told you to stop calling me that! Toga: Sorry, not gonna happen Slimy! Agent Venom: Fine then, let's just get this over with! (Agent Venom rushes Miles and Zulu with a bladed hand) Agent Venom: Take this! Miles: Never! (Miles fires a concussive blast from his web shooters, knocking Venom back as his suit distorts and falls apart. Miles then catches a glimpse behind his face of the host) Miles: Hold on... (Venom grabs his head in pain as he stands. His face peels back as he looks up at Miles and Zulu, revealing himself as Flash Thompson) Flash: Heh...Hello there Miles. Miles: Flash?! Flash: Yep...It's me! Miles: Why...How? Flash: You...You always were...the lucky ones. Being born or given such power. You do not know....the lengths us Non-Gifted would go through just to reach...your levels! Zulu: So joining a society of murderers and psychopaths was your best option? Flash: They...gave me the power to do as I pleased. They showed me...what the risks of having Quirks and Gifts could do to the world, so I made it my mission...to rid the world of them. Starting...WITH YOU!!! (Venom's mask returns as Flash stands and kicks Miles and Zulu back) Uraraka: GUYS!!! Toga: Oh no you don't! (Toga grabs Uraraka and holds a knife to her throat) Toga: We're still not done yet! Uraraka: Well I think we are! Toga: Not until your blood has been drained Ochaco! Miles: Uraraka, take her out! We got Flash! Agent Venom: For how long is the question! Zulu: Not long enough! Miles: We got this Zulu, just follow my lead! Toga: So Ochaco, you wanna watch your friends die or do you wanna deal with me? Because I can do both! Uraraka: How about neither!? Toga: Oh by the way: Have you told Izuku how you feel yet? (At that Uraraka stomps on Toga's foot cause her to let go of Uraraka and allowing her to get a good kick at Toga knocking her down) Uraraka: That answer your question?! Miles: Nice one Uraraka! Now let's end this! (Uraraka joins Miles and Zulu as Venom glares at them) Agent Venom: So, three on one? I like the odds! Miles: You're not going to in a second Flash! Uraraka: You may be a jerk, but we're gonna rip you free from that suit! Agent Venom: Come and try! (The three rush Venom as they go in for an attack. Venom counters by jumping into the air and knocking Miles and Zulu away with a kick before he knocks Uraraka into the air and jumps after her, driving his foot hard into her back as she hits the ground) Agent Venom: Oooooh that looked like it really hurt! (Uraraka is seen trying to get up before she falls in pain) Uraraka: Ahg! My back...! Agent Venom: With a little more force, I should be able to snap it right in half! (Venom walks over and puts his foot on Uraraka's back) Agent Venom: Let's try it out! Miles: NO!! (Miles hits Venom with a web before pulling himself forward and punching him in the back of the head. Zulu rushes over) Zulu: Are you okay!? Uraraka: My back... It hurts to much... Zulu: Hang on! I can help! (A blade suddenly pierces through Zulu's back as he turns to find Venom far back) Agent Venom: I don't think so! Miles: ZULU!!! (Venom pulls Zulu over and uppercuts him) Agent Venom: Now. Where were we? (Agent Venom walks up to Uraraka, puts his foot on her back) Agent Venom: Say good bye to walking hero. Miles: NO!! *Shoots webs* (Miles webs hit Agent Vemon as he pulls himself over to him, and places a device on his Agent Venom's back) Agent Venom: Wait what??? (A sonic disk is seen on Venom's back) Miles: Say goodnight. (Miles presses a button on his web shooter, causing the disk to activate before Venom's body begins to distort. Flash is seen inside yelling in pain) Flash: MILES YOU GODDAMN WIMP!!! (Miles hits Flash with a web and pulls him from the Targhul as it writhes in pain before dying from exposure. Miles then looks down as Flash tries to crawl away) Flash: You...goddamn Spider Punk...! You've destroyed...my last chance! (Miles tries to help Flash up but Flash falls to the ground as he does so) Flash: It's...no use... Miles: Why? Flash: My legs...are dead. The Targhul...connected to my spine. With the bonding process...came that sacrifice. Miles: So...you're paralyzed? Flash: Yes....You goddamn moron...! (Zulu is seen getting up as his chest heals up. He then walks over and bonds with Uraraka, healing her before separating) Zulu: You okay? Uraraka: Yeah. (Zulu helps Uraraka up as they walk over to Flash) Flash: So...this is it? I'm going to jail...? Zulu: Miles...What are we doing with him? Miles:...... (Miles looks down at Flash as he looks up glaring) Miles: Flash... (Miles pulls out a pair of handcuffs) Miles: You have the right to remain silent. Flash: I knew you wouldn't have the guts to kill me....you goddamn dung pile... Uraraka: Miles...He's beaten. We need to let him go. Miles: But he- Uraraka: He's been through enough. He can't go on like this in prison. Miles:..... Flash: You wouldn't send a person in my state to jail Miles. (Miles looks down glaring before he throws the cuffs to the ground) Miles: Fine. You get to walk free Flash. For now... Flash: Not exactly walking free now am I? Miles: Just try not to join anymore criminal empires again okay? Flash: I will....You got my word. (Miles helps Flash up as the four begin to leave) Zulu: Um, Miles? (Zulu turns and points at Toga who is seen unconscious) Miles: Oh yeah. Cuff her Spider-Boy. Zulu: You got it. (Zulu walks over to Toga as the three walk out) Flash: You know....For a little brat like yourself, you're not bad Miles. Miles: Neither are you Flash. Flash: Eugene. Uraraka: Huh? Flash: My real name is Eugene. Flash is...just an old nickname of mine. Miles: Hm, never knew that about you. Flash: Yeah. (The other Defenders join up with the three as Zulu walks out with Tog who is seen awake and standing) Alex: Miles, you got him? Miles: Yeah, but he's not going to jail. Erin: What? Miles: I'm gonna personally make sure that he makes a change in his life. He'll see the error of his ways for sure. Uraraka: Did you find Tomura? Izuku: No. We think he ditched when he heard you guys fighting. Flash: I knew I couldn't trust that kid. Zulu: Oh yeah Deku, I think there's someone here you might find familiar. Izuku: Oh boy... (Toga is seen glaring as her mouth has been covered in Zulu's slime web) Zulu: I took liberty in covering her mouth so she couldn't say anything to you. Izuku: Well that's good. Alex: Well guys, I say we head home. Miles: I'll leave a beacon so the military can come back and restore the place. Alex: Good idea, come on! (The heroes start to walk outside. As they get outside, the sound of a strange crying creature is heard) Erin: The hell....? Momo: You hear that too? Charlie: Is something dying in the woods or something? Omega: No... (Omega walks into the trees as the heroes follow. Omega looks inside a bush and is shocked by what he finds) Omega: Oh my god... Mina: What is it? (Omega bends down and picks up a small gooey creature in his arms as it softly cries to itself) Omega: It's a...It's... Pearl: It's a baby Targhul! Zulu: But...what's it doing out here? Momo: Do you think someone abandoned it? Omega: Has to be. There's no way a normal Targhul would just leave its own child out without reason. Alex: Maybe it split off from its parent when it was hunting or something. The parent must've been too distracted to realize it gave birth. (The infant Targhul looks up at Omega) ???: Da....ddy...? Omega: Huh? Mina: Awwww! He's imprinting on you! Omega: But I've already got kids of my own! What am I supposed to do with one more? Alex: Treat it like one of your own man. Erin: You're the king remember? You need to treat your people well if they're gonna respect you. Omega: *sigh* Alright then, I'll take him in. Foxtrot: Whoa, so we have an adopted sibling now? Zulu: Awesome! Omega: Well...Let's get the kid home. He must be hungry. ???: Home....? Home..... Omega: Yeah, home. Nice one kid. Scott: So, six Targhul huh? Alex: They're definitely proving themselves in the world. Another member couldn't hurt. Erin: Let's go then! We got a child to take care of! (The heroes all head back home. It then cuts to Stone meeting up with a shadowed figure at The Marked Ones' HQ) Stone: Sir... ???: What is the status on The League Captain? Stone: Sir, Agent Venom has been destroyed. The League is now vulnerable to us. ???: Hmmm, this is good news Captain. Good job. Stone: It...wasn't our doing sir. ???: Hm? Stone: It was the work of those Defenders. ???: Those...kids destroyed Venom? Stone: Yes sir. ???: Hmmm...It appears I have underestimated them. Keep up the assaults against The League. Once they're out of the picture, full attention can be returned to The Defenders. Stone: Yes sir, will do. (Stone walks off as the shadowed man stays behind) ???: Looks like I'll be sleeping soundly tonight boys. But for how long...remains to be seen. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales